1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine oil containers for packaging unused engine oil, and more particularly to a dual purpose container which is collapsible and disposable and can be used for both packaging fresh engine oil and for catching and disposing used engine oil.
2. Description of Related Art
Although engine oil has been provided in disposable packaging, which has enabled one to conventionally dispense the engine oil into manifold openings of internal combustion engines, one must normally use altogether different containers for catching old and used engine oil when changing the oil from the engine. Additionally, for many applications, it is necessary to obtain a funnel in order not to lose or waste engine oil when adding it to the engine.
There are no single commercially available practical packages which can accomplish all of these functions.
The present invention uses a disposable, collapsible collection device which is designed to also package the original fresh engine oil. The preferred form of this device is an accordion shaped cylindrical container, having attached to it, by way of a smaller cylindrical neck, a very wide circular opening for receiving oil dispensed from an engine. This opening also has a funnel shaped top which can be employed to assist in dispensing fresh engine oil into the engine. Alternatively, a flat cap is available for closing the container and disposing of it in the event that the container is used to capture used engine oil.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a disposable container for catching used engine oil which container can be collapsed so that it can be secured between the junction of the engine and the transmission housing for collecting and holding the old oil.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a disposable container as a means for packaging fresh engine oil and dispensing that oil into an internal combustion engine.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.